


The Baby Doll

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Collections [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dolls, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: Jonny finds his old baby doll. Feelings happen.





	The Baby Doll

Look, it's not a big deal.

He was three, okay? It was important to him to be the best big brother ever. He had to do whatever it took. And if that meant buying a baby doll, so be it.

Jonathan went up to Winnipeg during the off season, and ended up sorting through the old boxes packed away upstairs of his baby things. Clothes that didn't fit, shoes that were too small, old baby polaroid pictures and floppy disks, Darcy, more floppy disks-

Wait.

Jonathan took the baby doll in his hands. Her head, arms, and legs were hard plastic, but her torso and middle were soft, fabric holding in plush and plastic beads. Her plastic blue eyes stared up at him, unwavering.

He couldn't breathe.

His mother had been more than happy to buy the doll for him when he was a toddler. He vaguely remembered Maman telling him the story later on, how he'd seen the doll on the shelf, with a onesie and bottle and everything, and begged her to get it for him.

Jonathan admits, it's not his proudest memory to recall, but that doesn't mean he regrets getting the doll. He’d dropped her once, and he was thrown into the reality that _it was that easy to hurt a baby_ , to hurt anyone, especially one who can't take care of themselves.

It helped him when it came to playing with David, worrying about him, all the brotherly shit before and after they beat each other up.

Jonathan held the doll in his hands, shocked to see that she was exactly like he remembered her. Barely anything had changed, except the dust covering her.

He quickly wiped it away, dusting her down with his hand and his shirt, until she was smooth and clean again.

“I remember that old thing,” his mother’s voice came, “You loved her. Darcy, right?”

Jonathan nodded numbly.

He left Darcy in the attic for the rest of the visit, but as he was packing his things, he asked his mother, “Can I take the doll with me?”

André happily gave her over, along with the onesie and the little bottle.

When Jonathan returned to Chicago, he hid Darcy in his closet, bottle sitting next to her. He situated her to where she was sitting up comfortably, and he smiled, “There you go.”

Practice started, then home games, then away games, and it was all exhausting and thrilling as usual.

The guys often came over to hang, but no one ever went into his closest. Jonathan didn't know what he'd do if anyone did.

He got home one night from an exhausting flight after a terrible game against the Blues, and he fell into the bed, trying to sleep.

He failed.

A couple hours passed before he got annoyed and flipped over, facing the closet. It took a bit for him to assure himself that no one was around and that it was completely normal for a thirty year old to want to sleep with a baby doll.

He took Darcy off the shelf and slid back into bed, cuddling her under the covers.

He was asleep within minutes.

-

It became a thing: on bad days, Jonathan would sleep with Darcy during the nights to cope, and put her back in the closet the next morning.

Soon, Patrick became the one sleeping next to Jonathan.

He was always warm and solid next to Jonathan, slept like a heater, always kept him lax and sated.

Patrick was running his hands through Jonny’s hair one night as Jonathan kissed along his neck, cuddling on their sides as they tried to sleep.

“So Erica and her husband are gonna have a baby.” Pat murmured, nosing his way into Jonathan’s hair.

Jonny hummed. “Really? That's great. Good for her.”

Patrick nodded in agreement. “They've already chosen names: Hannah Grace or Kendall James.”

“Those’re nice names.” Jonathan yawned, over halfway to sleep.

“Mhm. Me and my sisters had names picked out since we were in high school.” Patrick chuckled, “That's what I get for having three sisters.”

Jonathan snorted, head resting against Patrick’s shoulder. “Yeah? What’d you decide on?”

“I've always liked Daniel, or Chris.” Pat responded, nails scratching at the bottom of Jon’s scalp, making the brunet mewl.

“Mm. Girl?”

“I couldn't ever decide on one. They changed throughout the years.”

“Oh.”

“Mhm.”

Jonathan fell asleep with the name ‘Darcy’ on his tongue.

-

It was Seabs who found it first.

He's gone to look for more blankets during a team bonding day, or whatever, and went into Jonathan’s closet.

Jonathan couldn't stop him.

“Please don't say anything.” He begged as Seabs held up Darcy, looking at his captain with a quirked eyebrow. “It's my childhood doll.”

Seabs smiled, “Cute.”

He put the doll back and took the blankets,  going back into the living room, and didn't utter a word about her.

Sharpy found it next, but he was just plain snooping, because why would Sharpy not go into the Cap’s closet while poking around in his bedroom.

“You're an asshole.” Jonathan huffed, arms crossed while he sat on his bed, watching Sharpy start crying for laughing so hard. “Shut up! It's completely normal for a kid boy to have a baby doll.”

“I know, I know,” Sharpy giggled, “But...but _you_. You, Cap, you have a baby doll. That's funny.”

Jonny rolled his eyes. “Seabs already knows, but please don't say anything to anyone. It's embarrassing.”

Sharpy wiped away his tears. “Scout’s honor, man. My lips are sealed.”

Which meant _of course_ , Kaner found out all on his own, because luck likes to fuck with Jonny.

Patrick was awake before Jonathan one morning, both still naked from the night before. Their limbs were tangled up with each other, and Jon was half on top of him, snoring.

Patrick peppered his face in kisses and slid out of bed, pulling on his boxers and going through Jonny’s closet to wear his clothes.

However, he caught eyes with a baby doll, dressed in pink, staring at him with big, blue eyes.

Jonathan stirred when he felt Patrick wasn't beside him, and he hummed tiredly, “Babe?”

“Over here,” was his response, then, “Jon, you have a baby doll?”

Jonathan shot up, blinking away the haze of sleep. He rubbed the sand out of the corners of his eyes and turned to his boyfriend, who was holding the baby doll questioningly.

“I, um,” Jonathan sputtered in embarrassment, “Shit, Pat. Yeah, I have a baby doll.” He blushed, “Her name’s Darcy. I got her when I was little.”

Patrick was silent, staring at the doll examining her. He situated the onesie and put her in the crook of his arm like a real baby.

“She's actually the size of a newborn.” He smiled, “That's really cute, man.”

Jonathan bit his lip nervously, “Really?”

“Um, yes?” Patrick grinned, sitting next to Jonny and kissing his cheek, “Captain Serious is a big softy.” He handed to doll to Jonathan, who took it cautiously.

Patrick sighed. “No, no, you're doing it wrong.” He situated Darcy to rest against Jonathan’s chest, one of Jon’s hands on the bottom back of her head and top of her neck, the other on the bottom of her butt. “There we go.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes. “You're weird.”

Patrick grinned lopsidedly, “You're one to talk.”

-

(Seven years before they retired together, they got married, and two years after that, they adopted a little baby girl from an orphanage, and named her Darcy.)


End file.
